The Doctor and you
by Jade-Mexx
Summary: A Second POV story of you and the Doctor. The Adventures of you and the Doctor as you travel in time and Space. You/Doctor You/Other peoples.
1. Chapter 1

You Lie. It's become a habit, and a bad one at that. So when the Doctor asks you if you're okay, even though your head is pounding and your throat is dry and you can't move without throwing up you say "Just Fine"

The Doctor throws you a dazzling smile and then goes on a speech on something you're not paying attention to. You try not to concentrate on the fact the movement of the TARDIS is causing your stomach to be thrown around your body, you lean against the railing praying that your headache will die down.

"You coming?" The Doctor asks from the door way.

You plaster a smile on your face and briskly walk to the door, any sort of running today would make you be sick.

The Doctor grasps your hand and pulls you down a beautiful cobbled street, normally you'd find this wonderful and whole new planet underneath your feet but today you careless and all you wanted to be was underneath your covers. You turn to look at the Doctor to realize that he'd asked you a question.

"What?" you ask.

The Doctor looks at you full of concern "I asked if you wanted breakfast."

The thought of food makes you feel queasy but nevertheless you weakly smile and reply "Sure lets go"

You walk till you find a lake, the water glistening and the blue grass, the Doctor stops a small café and you go sit on the outside chairs you both sit in silence, this worries you the Doctor always talks; about everything and anything.

"What?" You ask him.

"What? Oh nothing…You're sure you're okay?" He stumbles.

You swallow down the sick feeling and pick up a menu "I told you just fine"

The Doctor looks at you skeptically until he squeals when he sees that they have bananas on the menu. You laugh and regret it instantaneously. After the waiter takes your order and you receive the simple version of what this planet passes off as toast you can't handle it anymore; the noise of the people; the smell of the strange food and the bitter tastes of the toast. You quickly stand up and run over to what you assume is a bin and throw up your empty stomach.

"I know you weren't fine" The Doctor say triumphantly helping you stand up straight.

"I feel fine now" You say, or at least that's what you think you say before your body gets hotter and hotter and the next thing you see is black.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake. Your head is pounding like the rain on a window pain, your body feels like it's just been hit by a truck and the ground… You tell listing your problems for a moment and realize that you are no longer lying on a cobbled pavement and there's no blinding sun or purple sky; in fact you're lying on a soft bed in the throw of dark covers in an almost blackened room. Whilst your brain tries to figure out where the hell you are; your body had different ideas and attempts to sit up. Your arms feel like sandbags have been attend to them and it's as if someone had crushed every bone in your cheats. You reside back to the bed and only the do you look around the room. It's a spacious room with deep purple walls and blackout curtains a few chairs and a man. Your breathing gets deeper as you notice the man getting closer to you.

"Doctor" You rasp your throat as dry as sand, he looks concerned and disappointed all at the same time.

"You should have said something" He sternly looks at you then strokes your hair "Never do that again."

"Try not to" You manage to say as your eyelids grow heavy as you leave the darken room and enter the land of dreams.

The next time you wake you feel better, your headache is almost gone and you don't think that all your bones have been crushed. For the second time in what you assume is a day you attempt to sit up and this time you manage to lean against the backboard .

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asks from the armchair in the far corner.

"Better" You say almost sounding like yourself and at that exact moment you start coughing like no one's business. The Doctor strides over to you and pats you on the back as you finish coughing. You then slide back under the covers.

"Make me feel better" You almost whine and then cough again. The Doctor slides next you and kisses the tops of your head.

"Sleep" He says and you do.

* * *

A/N- So I have it all written out just need to type it up so UD should be every other day. x Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Oh Yeah It's all un-beta'd so Sorry for that as well.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dream or that's what it felt like. You wake to find your headache gone; you feel fantastic and for the first time in days you have all of your senses back, Causioly you stand up and walk to the main console room. You look at the Doctor who was flouncing around the TARDIS console.

"(Insert Name) Good you're up" He says excitedly "We are going to Marceles, the city of purples sky's and blue grass, we are going for breakfast."

"That's not right" You say

"What?" He says looking at you

"I mean.. that sounds great" You quickly cover up what you say.

The Doctor quickly dismisses the conversation and goes back to toying with the TARDIS. You slyly return to your room and begin pacing, this can't be happening, it must be a hallcutaion you decipher can't be any other logical reason. Oh wait you think reason goes out the window when it comes to the Doctor. You pace a little more till you feel a tad dizzy and then the Doctor runs into your room and declares that you're here. The sky is a deeper shade of purple than before and the grass is all flat and limp.

"Doctor" You say. "There's something strange."

"Uhh" The Doctor says almost uncharacteristically

"Seems almost familiar" You prompt hoping that he'll remember.

"Nope not at all...ooh look at that" He points to some people standing on a street conrner.

"Doctor, they're just the people that live here" You say skeptically looking at him, this wasn't how he acted. He was caring and well...rude. But not this rude.

"OI you" He pointed to a young boy; he was purple skinned and wearing a blue toga.

"Tell me puny child Where are we in this city"

"Doctor!" You shout even though you are 100% sure that he's not the Doctor by now.

"I'm sorry" You apologise to the family and then pull on the 'Doctor's coat and drag him away.

"Okay who the hell are you" You demand, you have managed to drag him to an abandon alleyway

"I'm the Doctor" His response almost on auto cue

"No that's who you are posing as. Now I am asking nicely you don't want me to ask un-nicley. Trust me.

He laughed. You stand there and raise your eyebrows. The man sighs and the presses a button which changes his appearance. The man turns into a slightly shorter one with blond hair and the brownest eyes. "Who am I? I'm the Master."

* * *

Disclamier Disclaimed.

So it's un-beta'ed agian so sorry for the grammar and spelling.

Jade xx


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately you take a few steps back from this 'Master' person.

"What… What have you done with the Doctor?" You stumble.

"I've done nothing…anything that concerns you at this time" He says, eyes glaring at you and his words make your blood boil.

"It concerns me at this very intense" You almost shout and clench your fists.

"He always did chose the feisty ones didn't he" He pouts at you, you take deep breaths that prevents you from hitting him, you need answers and he's the only one that can give them to you.

"Who are you anyway... and what sort of name is the Master." You ask actually looking at the man for the first time, he couldn't be more than 40, his jawline is a little out of shape and his name The Master... sounds like the way the Doctor say his name. After your analysis of the Master you realize that he' been talking for the better part of 3 minutes.

"What?" You say out loud.

"Stupid Human" He mutters I response. "I was saying that I'ma time Lord just like the Doctor and as much as I hate it need to save him."

You look him up and down, "That's Impossible" you say in a whisper.

"Enough of the Chit Chat I have figured out a plan that requires your Assistance" He says moving closer to you. You attempt to move back but the wall behind you prevent you from doing so.

"And What if I don't want to?" You Gulp.

The Master laughs and traces your jawline with his finger. "Oh You Will."

You Walk in front of the Master, your head racing with ideas of how to escape and the failures in all of them. Before you know it you're back at the TARDIS.

"Key" The Master demands and you slowly pull out the sharp cold object and insert it into the keyhole. It feels dirty. You feel as if your hands hold the death of the Doctor on them. You step inside and then block off the entrance to the TARDIS.

"One Question first" You say.

He sighs and agrees to answer it.

"How Am I okay" It was a reasonable answer you thought.

"You really aren't that smart are you, never mind you were sick with something call asdefs and the only antidote in the whole of the universe is the one that I beheld the Doctor and I did a little business shall we say, his life for yours" He shrugs and then barges past you.

"He..." You tear up.

"Well that's half true" He admits running round the TARDIS console just as the Doctor would, or did. "I owed a favour to one Madame Kovarian, the Doctor for my freedom, see., blah blah Prime Minister Blah Death Blah other things and then Bam Lifesaving" He rattles on "I figured that he owed me a little favour, and bless he'd do anything for you"

You stare at him blankly trying to process what he had just said.

"Why? Why do you need to go a rescue him" You ask asking up to the console "If you let him go why go back to get him"

He sighs as if he's saying it should be obvious. "Foreknowledge is a Dangerous thing" He says as the TARDIS comes into life.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews :)Lolsome-o-sisGirl and MissFabulous09 Thank you :) here are some virtual cookies.

Disclaimer- Disclaimed Can't afford to by them.

Oh By the way the Master is just after he saved the Doctor but Madame Kovarian brought him back. And lets pretend that the 10th Doctor didn't regenerate when he did but had a few adventures first.

Jade xx


	5. Chapter 5

You grip the TARDIS rail so tightly that your knuckles turn white only to look up and find that you've landed.

"What. What happened to the thrown about-ness?" You ask as you walk to the door.

"That's the doctors driving… Now" The master said putting his hand over your moth "Be quiet this is asfdrfdf Prison and it' on red alert." You nod your head and shut your mouth. After a few moments of holding your breath (quite latterly) you and the Master walk down a dark corridor, the walls looming over you and the feel of metal meh on your feet... feet you think and then look down to see that you aren't wearing any shoes and you're in your pjs; through this whole thing you have been in a top and shorts. Great just great you think as you approach an iron door.

"Wait here" The master says pulling out a gun ad slowly pushing opening the door. You ignore his request and follow him into the room. The room behind the door is extremely large, the wall wee bright white and the people all in military uniform. Almost instantaneously you both have guns pointed at your faces.

"This is your entire fault" The Master hisses at you. You stick your tongue out at him in relation and then your attention then goes back to the guns now pointed at your head.

"Well I didn't imagine that you'd be back o soon" a woman's voice from behind you laughs

"You know me can't stay away from danger" He shoddily flirts .Now tell me where the Doctor is"

She Cackles. That's what they have in common you think as you are led out of the room and into a corridor of what you assume are prison cells.

"Lock them up" The woman demanded .You are thrown in the cells. They weren't what you expected them to be like instead of cold black iron bars there is electric invisible ones and white washed walls instead of black ones.

"This is your entire fault" You declare perching on the little stool they provided you with.

"My FALUT LITTLE HUMAN if anything is YOUR fault" His voice drops and he stares at you from the cell across from you. You shiver and then blink away a few pity tears. You begin to think about everything that'd happened over the last few days: the Doctor being kidnapped and possible dead being sick and the impromptu arrival of the Master. You are pulled out of your pity thoughts by the Master pulling on your arm.

"Yu coming cause I could just leave you here" You stand up and follow the master noting the 2 unconscious guards on the floor. After walking for a few moments you approach a dingy corridor and another cell. This time is exactly like you'd expect a jail to look like. As you move closer you make out the feature of the man collapsed inside, the hair and the body look so familiar...

"DOCTOR!" You scream seeing that it was in fact the Doctor, the hair half shaven bruises all over his now pasty pasty skin, cut slashed all over his face and the eyes now closed over.

"Don't shout!" The master warns you and then goes about picking the lock. As soon as the door is open you run in and tend to the Doctor. You fingers run through his hair; you try to lean him against the wall and wipe the smeared blood of off his face.

"We have. Have to help him" You choke. The Master grabs one of off the doctor's arms and starts to pull him up; you pick up the other arm and drag him back to the TARDIS and up to the med-bay. As soon as the Doctors on one of the bed you get to work by attaching monitors and cleaning up his wounds, you wouldn't know the extent of his injury until he woke up. The master returns about 10 mins later.

"How Is He?" He asks.

You worriedly look at the Doctor but then you see that he has more color I him and his eyes were fluttering open.

"Hey" You say stepping back giving him room to breathe.

"Hey" He croaks and the bolts straight up "You get away from her!" The Doctor says to the Master.

"It's okay, he saved you" You try to reassure him but the Doctor tries to get up so you find a needle and sedate him.

"Well that went well" The master says rolling his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT!" you shout arms flailing. You move over to check on the Doctor and then leave. You take deep breaths and let all the anger flow out of you. This whole day is messed up and a small part of you wishes that everything to do with the Doctor is just a dream. You shake off the thought and try to find your way back to the Med- Bay.

"So someone decided to come back then" The Master mocks as you come back in, you ignore him walking over the Doctor.

"Are you going to say anything?" The master asks. You blink ad then continue ignoring him.

"I'm going to say no. Aw did I upset you?" He says to you patronizingly. It takes all your strength not to turn around and him. After a few moments of blissful silence there is a groan from the Doctor.

"You sedated me" He groggily says. You laugh just happy to hear his voice.

"Look who decided to wake up again." The master retorted. The Doctor sits up and then shakes his body off.

"Lie Down" You say rising your eye brow

The Doctor throws you a look "M'Fine time lord biology, speak of which" He says painfully standing up and then marches over to h Master "What do you want?"

"Oh that's nice I save your life and that's what I get" The master laughs.

You walk away from them letting them argue out their problems. You edge out of the room and politely ask the TARDIS to lock the door. You smugly smile as the Doctor and the Master bang on the door. "Let us out!"

"Nope" You pop the P and walk away forcing them to talk to each other…

* * *

Well..That was the longest chapter i've ever typed. Thanks for the follows and reviews and stuff .. here is some virtual hugs to you:)

So the next UD may possibly be Monday but dont count on it but by tuesday defiantly.

Disclaimer- Disclaimed.

Un-beta'd as per usual. all faults are my own.. sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

You arrive back 2 hours later. You hadn't man to be that long but changing was a necessity and those fairy cakes just had to be made. As you approach the door you notice that it's eerily silent and you just hope that they haven't gone and killed each other. You ask the TARDIS to open the door; you step in to find the Master at one end of the room and the Doctor at the other.

"So?" You say leaning against the doorway

"So what" the Master snaps.

"Did you sort your differences out?" You ask sceptical of their behavior.

"What differences, we're fine now, ooh how about an adventure to the Meadows of the shallow grains, shining suns; beautiful buildings and a whole lot of danger!" The Doctors faces lights up as he suggests this. You follow him as he runs to the TARDIS console. The Master trudges behind you, they must have talked you decide, but the tension could still be cut with a butter knife.

After the usual shaking around-ness you smile and pull yourself up from the floor.

"You come with?" You ask the Master whose face looks green.

"He is." The Doctor says coolly and then pushes the Master out of the doors.

"You don't need to be so harsh" You say softly to the Doctor.

"You don't know what he did" the Doctor pushes you up against the TARDIS doors and grabs your wrist tightly, the pain surges throughout your arm and you're pretty sure the blood is going to your hand.

"Doctor" You choke. "Whatever he did you need to forgive him, give him a second chance"

The Doctor quickly let's goes of your hand and then hugs you. "I'm Sorry" He mutters into your hair.

"No problem" You manage to whisperer back and then you walk after the Master. Eventually you both catch up with the Master and look at the City before you, well when you say city what you really mean is the ruins of one.

"Oh" You say glancing your eyes the city aging.

"We should leave" The Doctor says seriously and the grins and grabs your slightly sore hand and pulls you into the city. You grin as you catch the Doctor eye and you both tumble into the city. Your hearts beats faster as you see the buildings half crumbled and part burned, bodies piled on top of each other; the smell of death liginged in the air. Your eyes start to water and then Doctor grabs your hand and squeezes it. The 3 of you wander into what's left of the city and you try to find out if there' any surviving people. The next thing you hear is a torched scream.

* * *

So..This is sort of half a chapter but I hate typing long ones so. UD going to be slower over this weekend going to the BBC proms. Sorry for the awful grammar etc. Disclaimer- disclaimed. Not extremely happy about this chapter but it gets better.. I hope .

Jade xx


	7. Chapter 7

You gasp and then run towards the scream only to find 2 children collapsed on the floor, their heads smashed together and the blood pouring out. You throw your hand over your mouth trying really hard not to cry; you run over to them, your hand gently brushes away the girl's hair that's been clumped together b blood. You feel for a pulse but you don't find one, not that you expected to. The Doctor places a hand on your shoulder and you turn the bodies on their fronts and close over there blue glazed eyes. You're brought back to reality by the Master shouting.

"What is it?" You ask graciously accepting the hand the Doctor offers you and then run over to the Master.

The Master points to the two people standing in the fields of yellow grass. "There's a camp with the survives" The Master walks in front of you and the Doctor, his grip on your hand tightens as you take in the surroundings, aside from he piled up bodies, the ruins and the burnt-ness, the place would look wonderful. The greenery towered over the people and the flowers went up to your knees. As you approach the people you see that are definitely more beautiful alive their skin all shiny and Orange and their hair down to their backs.

"Hello" 2You says smiling, they look at you funnily and the Doctor explains that they can't understand English nor can they speak it.

"But doesn't the TARDIS translate everything?" You question confused.

"It's probably the Translator evolutionary circuits playing up" He shrugs but you can see the worry in his eyes.

"Right, so we don't know what they're saying?" You raise your eyebrows and then try to make communication through mine. After a few minutes of looking stupid, the Master interjects and says

"I can communicate for you"

"What!" You exclaim "And you couldn't have told me this earlier." You lightly slap him on the arm.

"They say that a monster only 4 feet tall and the cutest eyes and fur as shiny as the suns reflection causes psychological damage that drives you crazy, some kill themselves others murder others." He sorrowfully translates.

"What do they call it?" You ask

"They haven't a name for it, they can't bring themselves to name it" The Master says coolly and crisply.

You shudder and the hear a deep groan, the natives eyes light up with fear and the next thing you know you're being dragged off in to the brush.

"Is that it?" You ask peeking out of the brush, but the Doctor just sh's you. You look to find that there was only a cute little dog in the middle of the field. "Aw" you mutter and then run out of hiding, the dog runs towards you and then you lean over to pet the brown fur when the Doctor restrains you ad drags you back.

"What the hell were you doing?!" The Doctor asks you.

"I was petting dog duh" You retort and then attempt to go back out.

"No a dog, that's the creature" The Master snaps and then the Doctor hold you.

"But it's" You start but don't finish.

"We go." One of the people breaks out in bad English and throws you a dirty glare. You walk through the Forest and arrive at a small camp. The Tents pitched in a round circle, a fire burning in the middle and a bunch of angry looking people sat on the wooden logs.

"They don't like you" The Master whispers as one of the men throws you evils.

"Well I like you" The Doctor says in your ear. You laugh and stick to the Doctor's side as you are led into the biggest tent of all. There's smoke everywhere and you can't see anything, you feel the Doctor move away from you and you get pushed in the direction of some people. When the smoke clear sup you notice the leaf-y colored tent material and then tree colored clothing. You scan looking for the Doctor or even the Master, you are unable to locate either one of them and that's when you start to panic.

"You safe" One of the Women says to you noticing your panic you weakly smile back and then sit down on one of the logs and begin to wait.

* * *

So Um..Sorry for the awfulness of this chapter. Would have posted it last night but was at the BBC proms, so posting should be every other day from now.

Disclaimer- Disclaimed.

Un-beta'd as per usual.


	8. Chapter 8

After about an hour of waiting the Master pushes past the women who are surrounding you and drags you outside.

"Well look who decided to come back" You roll your eyes.

"They've been explaining the plan." He explains whilst leading you to another tent entrances.

"And why wasn't I invited?" You ask

"Your kind are not appreciated." He says

"Human?" You ask disgusted

"No…Women" He Smirks.

"Rude..." You mutter and then ask "So?"

"The Doctor will explain" He says pushing you into the other tent and towards the Doctor. You can see the looks on the people faces, ones of fear and hate.

"Doctor!" You say more happily than was needed.

"(Insert Name)" He says hugging you ask you reach him. "You Okay?"

"M'Fine" You say looking over his shoulder. "That's the Plan?"

"Yep, me and the Master as well as one of the Elders will go and stalk out the Creature and then I will attract its attention and then they will sedate it" He says showing you the blueprints.

You smile and then frown. "What about me?"

"You will stay here" Both the master and the Doctor say simultaneously.

You fold your arms and roll your eyes as if to say over my dead body. "That's not going to happen. Why can't I help the Master?"

"Cause I said so" The Doctor snaps; his eyes the darkest brown you've ever seen. You shudder and then pick you the tranquilizer gun from the table.

"I can look after myself." You glare. The Doctor mutters something inaudible and then gives in, the 3 of you leave the safety of the camp and in to the lair of the creature.]

* * *

Chapter Next one.

You are tired. It's been four hours since you've left the camp. You jump as a twig is broken behind you.

"Sorry" the Master shrugs. You throw him an angry look and continue to look out of the creature; after a few more hours you find it. Its fur so shiny and its blue eyes so elusive. You quickly look away and aim your gun towards it

"Come here" The Doctor Mutters to it and then goes to stroke it.

"It's now or never" The Master whispers to you and then you slowly pull the trigger; your heart rushes and stops all at the same time; your eyes flutter and slowly blink and you drop the gun as quickly as you can and in slow motion. You stand still for a few moments until the Master call you over and you run to the Doctors side.

"What Now?" You ask.

"We take it home" The Master says with some mockery. You notice that the Doctor hasn't said anything since he had gone over there.

"Doctor" You Say softly placing your hand on his shoulder.

"What" He snaps back.

You step back slightly offended. "Nothing…Are we going back to the TARDIS?"

"Well how else are we going to get back" He says and then walks off.

"What's the Matter with him?" You ask the Master

"I don't know" The Master ponders and then runs after the Doctor. You Sigh and then take a slow wander back.

* * *

So..I lied Tomorrow I am at a thing for my sister so I decided to post today. Danke (Thanks) for the Favorites and stuff :)

Jade xx


	9. Chapter 9

You arrive back to an empty TARDIS, well not empty just extremely quiet. You skirt around the console and lightly touch the controls

"Where I everyone" You ask no one in particular. The next thing you see is the lit up screen of the TARDIS showing a room which looked like the library. You thank the TARDIS and then run down one of the Corridors. You arrive at the heavy wooden door,

"Doctor?" you tap the door gently there is no answer so you decide to open the door. You slightly open the door to find the Doctor boarding in a large leather chair with his arms tightly wrapped around an old book. You smile softly and then start to close to the door, but what before you can the Doctor shouts.

"What do you want?" He grumpily snaps at you.

"Well I was going to see if you were okay, but now I can see your just frivolous!" .you say with lined sarcasm., "What on earth is your Problem.?"

"MY PROBLEM" He shouts ad then stands and strides towards you. You gasp. "I have killed so may people; hurt them I a way you can't possibly imagine" His eyes turn black d he pushes you up against the wall, you try to wriggle away but he grasp your arms and holds it tight.

"You will probably die to, cause that's what I do, I kill people " He spits and grips you hair with his spare hand , you wince in pain, you can feel the tears welling up in your eyes but you hold them back to wanting to how him the pain. You bite your bottom lip in pain till it bleeds and you can taste the metallic-ness at the back of your throat. It's then when you remember about how the creature affects people psychologically.

"This isn't you." You choke and stare him I the eyes. "It doesn't matter, you do things for the better cause you are the Doctor" the next thing you know you are hugging the Doctor as he cries leaning against the wall.

After half an hour of sitting, well it was more squatting, the Masters storms into the room declaring that he knows why the Doctor was why he was after the his little speech he looks down at you and sees the both of you and the purple bluey bruise that was now forming on your arm. He must have seen red as the next thing he does is hit the Doctor unconscious.

"What the hell was that for?" you ask.

"Are you okay?" He asks a little breathlessly.

You wince as you lightly touch your newly acquired bruise. "I'll be fine, what do we do about him?"

"We leave him. He'll wake up in pain. Not just physical" He says that part with some sort of pride. "But mental as well, I think it's best if we stay away," you regretfully stand up and agree; maybe it was for the best, just for now. You both aimlessly wader the TARDIS trying to find the safest place possible for the Doctor, the TARDIS lights up a door and you and the Master enter and it's only then when you let the tears fall.

* * *

A/n so so so so Sorry that one took forever typing that chapter and For it's awfulness. The Masters and the Doctor behaviour will be explained next chapter.

Disclaimer- They are not mine, unless a cardboard cut out of River Song count..

Next Chapter will be up soon :


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take the Doctor long to find you, you never really expected it would; after all it was his ship. The door swigs op to revel a very dark looking Doctor; his normal pinstriped suit changed for black jeans and a top, his eye swollen and his face showing more age than you've ever seen. You gulp as he takes one step into the room.

"Hiding was we?! Well that was probably a good decision" He bellows walking past the Master and towards you.

"Hello Doctor." You say as sweetly as possible, although your voice trembles.

"Ooh my little companion" he coo's back pushing you against the wall. The try to run past him but he grabs your neck just under your jaw and pulls it up to his face, you look away not daring to meet his glare.

"Doctor you need to stop this, you need help. " The Master puts his hand on the Doctor shoulder but when he does the the Doctor only tightens his grasp. You begin to feel dizzy ad begin to see stops in your eyes. Your breathing shallows and you can't make the rest of the conversation that's going on. After a few seconds, although it feels like hours, the Doctor lets go and you fall to the ground and pass out.

When you regain consciousness you notice that the Doctor is now tied up and half sedated. You cry out in pain as you stand up and touch your neck.

"Don't touch it." the Master warns and the passes you a cup of water which you accept graciously.

"Why are you being so nice?" You cough.

"Why can't I be?" he retorts ad then steals back the water.

"Hey!" You exclaim and then take the cup back. You both break out in small laughter.

"Well you're looking cosy over there" The Doctor mutters dazily You and the Master jump away from each other as if your parents had caught you.

"How are you?" you ask the Doctor.

"Why would you care" He spits "I could kill you"

"But you won't." you sort of smile at him.

"But I Could" he crazily glares at you and you shy away.

"We are going to take you somewhere safe" The Master quietly says. "Somewhere where they can help you, help us both."

You look a bit confused "What do you mean help you both?"

"You didn't tell her" the Doctor teases in a sing song-y voice.

"Tell me what?" you ask slightly worried.

"It's nothing" The Master snaps.

"He didn't tell you" the Doctor sings.

"It's. "The Master stops. "The creature seemed to switch us."

"What?" you ask even more confused.

"It means that." He points to the Doctor. "Is really the Master in my body and I'm really the Doctor in the Masters body"

"What." You quietly stammer. "But... I... that's..." the Doctor (who's really the master in his body) laughs and you find it hard to breath. Everything adds up; why the Doctor was behaving the way he was and everything in between. You blink twice and the run out of the room. The faster you run the further away you would normally get but today the TARDIS decides that instead of taking you away she would take you around in circles. After your 5th lap you lean against the wall and let the tiredness take over your body.

You wake to find yourself in your room and the Master (really the Doctor) sat beside you. Your face feels stiff like you were crying and the tears have dried.

"I'm sorry for to telling you; I mean I did well if I did I would have but that's not the point, I didn't want to hurt you but I did." He rambles on just like the Doctor; well he was the Doctor you supposed.

You sit up and lea against the backboard of your bed. "It's fine; but how are we going to reverse it? If we even can"

"Well" He pauses. "We were just going to the planet of the creature and then I remembered about the last time this happened."

"Wait" you interrupt. "This has happened before?"

"Not to me be a friend, now hush" He explains. "Now there is a field in a far out planet that can reverse it we think, or we hope cause if it doesn't"

"What happens if it doesn't?" You ask half knowing the answer.

"Then we stay like this forever." He says solemnly.

You stand up. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

The Master (but really the Doctor) Laughs and then runs to the console room and you follow close behind.

You hold on tight as you watch the Master (Doctor) prance around the console and the Doctor (who's the Master) grumpily slouch in his chair. You rush to the door as soon as you land and grin as you open to the door to a beautiful field, the yellow grass up your waist; it shimmers in the purple moonlight.

"So how does this work?" You ask them.

"Just by being here." The Master says. "We hope." After 20 minutes of sitting down and waiting something starts to happen. The Doctor and the Master are lifted up into the dark sky and white light surrounds them.

"What's going on?" you shout to them.

"I don't know" they shout back to you. After a few moments of being in the air they are slowly placed back on the ground. You skeptically look at the Doctor and then at the Master and back at the Doctor. Before you can ask whether or not it has worked the Doctor runs up to you and throws his arms around you. You happily sigh and embrace his hug.

"You're okay?" you say when you pull away.

"M'Fine" he says grinning and then grabs your hand. "I'm Sorry."

"It's nothing" you shyly shrug although you hurt still. You attention then turns to the Master.

"What about you?" you ask the Master. But instead of answering you he just storms into the TARDIS. The Doctor smiles down at you and then drags you back into the TARDIS and you shut the door behind you.

"I'm so glad you're back" You happily say

"I'm glad too" He says and then goes to tinker with the TARDIS. You smile and roll your eyes. You then decide to go and look for the Master to see if he was okay. You wander the TARDIS corridors after a while you enter the Kitchen to find the Master sat at the table.

"Hey you okay?" you ask him pulling out a chair and sitting on it.

"Why do you care so much about him?" He asks you instead of answering your question.

"Him?" You question knowing who he was referring to.

"The Doctor; you care about him so much, you know he's dangerous and that just being with him can kill you." He says getting louder as he finishes.

You smile at him like you have no worries in the world. "What's the point in having a life if you're not living it?"

He ponders on this and then walks out of the kitchen you roll your eyes and go back to your room turning on your TV, you fall asleep watching friends.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for the follows and stuff :)

I'm Sorry about how confusing it may seem.

Disclaimer- Disclaimed. Un-Beta'd Sorry

One More Chapter Left. :)

Jade xx


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor wakes you with a tray of tea and toast.

"Thanks" you say yawning, stretching your body and then sit up.

"No problem; I just wanted to thank you for the last few days." He says getting the banana off of the tray and then perches on the edge of the bed. You move over to the other side of the bed and the Doctor move next to you. You eat in blissful silence until the Master comes bursting into your room. The Doctor jumps knocking the pot of tea all over you. The Doctor quickly pulls you from your bed.

"Sorry" the Master shrugs and then passes you towel. You roll your eyes and then dab away the tea.

"So" you ask after going into the Bathroom and getting changed.

"I was looking for the Doctor" the Master turns to the Doctor. "I have figured out how to fix the translator diffusers."

"Well look who's being helpful" you tease, he throws you a hateful glare, the tension between you rises, you don't understand why, all you've been is nice to him. The next thing you realize the Doctor and the Master have left the room and you're standing all alone in the middle of it. After having a quick shower, you find the Doctor and the Master tinkering under the TARDIS.

"Boys and your toys." You smirk "Well at least you've settled your differences."

"Could you pass me the cubic reversion metre?" the Doctor asks you.

"English Please" you demand "Not all of u have timelord brains."

"The Spanner looking thing" The Doctor shouts back, you laugh and the Master mutters something about humans being stupid. You never want this to change; you and the Doctor and maybe you'll even warm up to the Master.

* * *

So em.. that is the Last chapter! Yay..or not so yay depending on how you look at it.

Thank you for everything.

Disclaimer.- I DON'T OWN THEM OKAY!.

Un-beta'd Sorry :)

Writing a sequel possibly..

Jade xx


End file.
